


The Universe’s Princess

by QueenLexie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Other, Romantic Friendship, Strong Female Characters, Trauma, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: In 20 years a baby girl will be born in March. She would have the largest and kindest heart. The girl will also have visions of the past, present, and future.  The girl will save a broken man from death itself. She will control the stars and seas, the planets, galaxies, and the Universe. Her name is Lexie Uno.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I been writing this story so many times. Then I posted on here. Then I deleted because I been rewriting it. This is the latest updated version. I hope you enjoy. I want to make this an actual book one day.

_ Chapters  _

  1. _The Prophecy of The Universe_
  2. _She's Just A Kid_

  3. _The Castle_

  4. _Everything’s Gonna Be Different Now_

  5. _Frenemies_





	2. She’s Just A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a secret daughter, who he keeps hidden from the world, but not for long.

In a different world, where a god named Zeus is the king of the gods and the god of thunder, he has an older brother named Hades and another brother Poseidon who had a daughter named Pandora. Apollo, the son of Zeus, is the god of archery, music and dance, truth and prophecy, and has five children. One of Apollo's daughters' existence had been kept a secret; she was a product of an affair with a human. The girl's name was a mystery, some say it was Amara, but that was only a cover-up for her real name. Amara was a curious child, when she was about ten years old, she had made her way down to Earth, where she saw amazing sights and met a human boy named Christopher. Every day they would play together and became best friends. This is how Pandora found out about Amara. Amara and Pandora were almost the same age, and Pandora had always come down to visit the humans. When Apollo found out Amara was going down to Earth, he was furious and scared because Zeus could find out. Apollo forbade her from going to the human world and prevented her from seeing Christopher. 

Amara did not stand for this, she loved the human world and didn't want to be kept a secret anymore. She felt like a burden. A month passed, and Amara finally found someone who could save all her problems. She had read a book and found a wizard named The Dark One. He was a mighty being and was known to make deals with people who wanted to change their lives. Amara had summoned him, and what she did not realize that there was a price, and the Dark One asked for her to steal a thunderbolt from Zeus. This was not an easy task for Amara, she had to sneak into Zeus palace and avoid his guards. Amara made it to Zeus' chambers and got the thunderbolt. As soon as she got it, The Dark One teleported her out of there and back to him. Then he warned her about another price, but it was too late. Amara had asked him to change her life so that she would live with humans. 

When the deal was struck, Apollo had finally noticed his daughter was missing, and he found the book. He rushed to Zeus and told him about Amara and that her real name was Lexie. Zeus was fed up with his son's actions and locked him up. For the next few years, he looked for Lexie. But he never could find her, so out of love for the grandchild he never met, he made a prophecy. It said, "In 20 years a baby girl will be born in March. She would have the largest and kindest heart. The girl will also have visions of the past, present, and future. The girl will save a broken man from death itself. She will control the stars and seas, the planets, galaxies, and the Universe. Her name is Lexie Uno.'

In a hospital on Earth during March of 1999, a big snowstorm was outside the window of Kelly and Chad's hospital room. She was giving birth to a baby girl, and her husband was holding her hand. Kelly and Chad knew that this little girl was going to change the world, the Universe forever. They would tell her when the time came for her to see the truth. But for now, they let her see the world as a place she could have freedom. The girl with dyslexia would grow up and be the best she could for the Universe and the people in it. For now, she didn't need to know. 


	3. She’s Just A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically princess diaries, she finds out she a princess, but younger and more drama.

10 years later, Lexie walked into school with a smile, her first day of 5th grade. Lexie was now in the big middle school. Lexie glanced at her list of teachers and found her homeroom teacher, Mr. Wiggins, whose name made her giggle. Such a weird last name, just like hers. Lexie's previous name was Spanish for the number one, and she wasn't even Spanish. Lexie was French and Italian. She strolled down to room 102 with Mr. Wiggins’ name on the sign on the door. Lexie walked in a while, fixing her backpack, swallowed hard, glanced at the other students, and didn't recognize any of them. Lexie had friends from the other school, but she was not lucky enough to get them in her homeroom. She glanced at the whiteboard next, seeing the teacher's name again with 'Welcome to Rivendell Middle School.' Lexie took a deep breath, walked in the full classroom, and looked around for her name on the desks that were in little groups. She found her name in the back group of offices with one another name 'Kayla.' Lexie sat down and pushed up her oak wood glasses while she adjusted her dress that was a midnight blue. Lexie's dirty blond hair flowed down her back in ringlets.

Her eyes finally landed on the teacher as he walked into the room, smiling. He was older with short, salt and pepper hair, a tie that was school themed with a white shirt and tan pants. He had glasses too. Mr. Wiggins looked around and had his hands on his hips, just watching the students talk to each other, then they made eye contact, but not for long. Now feeling a little embarrassed, Lexie's eyes moved quickly away to her new classmates. A few moments later, everyone was in the classroom, and Mr. Wiggins made that speech that every teacher rules on the first day, explaining the rules of the school, laws of the school, papers to give to the student's parents, and the schedules. They did a little name game, and Lexie learned Mr. Wiggins was her Math and Science teacher, and later figured out Mrs. Polly was her ELA and Social Study teacher. 

Ninety-nine days later, on a Friday, Lexie was very nervous and was extremely busy, so busy that she had forgotten to study for the Science test today. The last test she had gotten a bad grade on it, and her mother had warned her if she got another lousy grade, she would take Lexie's crappy phone away. Lexie didn't want a bad grade, but she could care less about her shitty phone. She took a deep breath and looked over her study guide, and of course, it was vocabulary, Lexie's greatest weakness. Kayla turned to Lexie and saw that she looked stressed. "Hey, Lexie, you look a little stressed." Kayla had caramel skin with straight black hair and was wearing her usual outfit of leggings, a t-shirt with a cardigan over it.

Lexie looked at her, smiled a little, and then agreed, "I am stressed. I have been busy and haven't gotten to study as much as I wanted to." Lexie frowned and sighed, and Kayla frowned too but gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, just do the best you can, like you always do." Kayla went back to last-minute studying, and so did Lexie. Eventually, Mr. Wiggins said to the class, 

"Alright, everyone. Only have a pencil on your desk." After the test, Lexie was chatting with Kayla, and Lexie knew she was in massive trouble with her mother and father. All of a sudden, Lexie heard Mr. Wiggins calling her, "Lexie, come up to my desk, please." He sounded angry. Once Lexie got up to his desk, she knew that she was in big trouble. "You wanted to talk to me?" Mr. Wiggins nodded and revealed the test, and on the top was a bad grade.

"This is your second bad grade in a row. Why didn't you ask for help before the test? You know I am always here to help." He looked concerned at her. Lexie could feel her face heating up, and she glanced down to let a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm sorry." 

In the afternoon, Lexie got home from the bus stop to her parents, who seemed like they were having a meeting at the dinner table with two gentlemen in navy black suits with earbuds in their ears. Lexie raised an eyebrow at her mother. "What's going on, mom?" Kelly turned to her and glanced back at Lexie's dad. She shot him a look, and he nodded at the men. The two men stepped into the other room, and Kelly kneeled in front of Lexie. 

"Sunshine, there's something we haven't told you yet. Several days ago, someone discovered a bunch of gold, and other treasures, in a cave near the Caribbean. Amongst the treasures, they found a crown." Her father held up a glorious crown, and Lexie looked wide-eyed at her parents, confused. Her mother continued, "It is said that this crown belongs to the Princess of the Universe, that is you." Lexie was quiet for a couple minutes, and then she started laughing hard, and tears fell down her cheeks. 

"Pfft, yeah, right. So those two are my bodyguards or something?" She didn't believe any word that they said.

"We're not joking around, Lexie. You are the Princess of The Universe. And yes, they are." Her father finally spoke up and looked severe, and Lexie looked at them in disbelief, and then her father gave her the crown. Lexie glanced down at it and saw her name was engraved on the crown, she looked shocked now and watched her parents and the two men in black.

"So, this is not a joke? You're serious?"

"We are serious, sunshine." Her mother said in a sweet voice, and Lexie looked back at the crown still in shock, and then her mother said, 

"Those two men are also here to take you to your castle. But on Sunday you'll come back here and finish the rest of the school year. But then you get homeschooled at your castle." Now Lexie looked at both of them even more shocked and angry, shaking her head, "No, no, I don't want to. I want to stay with my friends. And what about you all here?"

"Lexie, you need to think about now more than your friends and us. You have a whole Universe to rule, and you have to go without us. But don't worry, we see you on weekends." Her father said in kind of a stern and sad voice.

"I'm a kid. I can't rule a whole Universe. This is too much." Lexie looked at them both saying this, not wanting to leave school or have this much responsibility.

Her mother looked at her father and said in a sad tone, "Chad, don't make her do this... She's just a kid." Her mother was crying a little because she did not want her daughter so far away from her. Kelly knew that this day would come, but she was never ready for it. She wanted her baby to be out of danger, but she knew that evil people would go after her. Chad, on the other hand, knew Zeus would want him to have Lexie honored by her people. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be... Please don't make this harder." Chad led the two men in the suits and brought them to Lexie's room to grab her suitcases. Lexie was shaking her head as she watched them in shock and started to sob. She did not want to be a Princess if that meant she wouldn't see her friends anymore or be with her family. Kelly went over to her daughter and hugged her and had tears and kissing her head.

"I'm sorry this all is such crap, but Lexie listens to me. You are going to be a great ruler. But if you really don't want to. I think we can keep this a secret, but your father has to follow orders.."

"Orders? What are you talking about?" Lexie was looking up at her mother and wiping her face with her sleeve, but tears keep coming down her cheeks, and she sniffs. Kelly was shaking her head and sighing.

"All in good time… Don't be like other rulers who go power-hungry and become evil. Like the Queen Of England. Be like her. A kind ruler." 

"But mom... How do I do that? I don't know the first thing about ruling a whole Universe." Lexie was sobbing a little more in her hands, "And I don't want to go so far away from my friends.."

"You have to... You are safer far away from where people who know you and probably most likely want your crown.." Kelly was wiping her daughter's face with her hand and stroking her cheek and kissing her head. Lexie's father comes back with the two bodyguards, and both were carrying suitcases and Lexie hugging her mother tightly. Chad comes over to both of them and sighing, he hated to give away his little girl to the crown.

"Time to go, Lexie." 

"But dad... Please." Lexie was begging her father not to let her go away by herself with these black suit men and the crown that was crashing her life down right in front of her eyes.


	4. Her Own Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of details of a nice castle that actually exists in real life.

Lexie's father pulled Lexie away from her mother and made her say goodbye to her little brother, he takes her to the all-black car and putting her in the back seat, she cries hard for her dad not to make her go, but her father shouting the door and let the two men take Lexie to an airport and she calmed down after a right half an hour of the drive to the airport, she kept quiet now and having bloodshot eyes from crying. Once they got to the airport, the men drove her to a jet. Lexie looked surprised and thought to herself, 'Wow... A private jet? I get my own private jet?" Lexie walking onto the plane and looking around at the high-class chairs and tables, she sat in a window seat and watched the jet take off, right after she felt her eyes closing and she felt right to sleep. Lexie was woken up by one of the black suit men, and he said having a high-pitched voice. 

"Look out your window." Lexie nodded and yawned, looking out her window, she saw a big grand castle that was all white with thousands of windows, her jaw dropped at the sight of it and all the trees. 

"Where are we?"

"Hohenschwangau, Germany. And your castle is called Neuschwanstein Castle." The man said, and Lexie looked more wide-eyed at him and looked back at the castle. A castle all to herself, maids and butlers just for her, maybe she'll actually like being here, but she really didn't want to leave her friends back home. The jet landed in the opening in the middle of it, once Lexie stepped out of the plane and looked around in amazement, it was Autumn there like back home. Lexie just could not believe she was going to live in a castle in Germany.

The men in black suits, whose names were Mark and Sam led Lexie up the stairs through the side door, she walked in after them two, her jaw dropped as she stepped into her castle, everything was gold and cream color with golden chandeliers with a sweet rage in the middle of the floor. There were maids and butlers lined up, Lexie almost fell at all this, she was so loving this now. Sam stood next to the line and said in the bright voice, "These are all your maids and one butler. The main butler is Archie." Archie steps out, smiling Theand bowed his head to Lexie. Archie had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, skin as dark as chocolate. 

"Princess Lexie, nice meeting you." he had beautiful black suits, and the maids had on black and white outfits.

Lexie squeals a little and smiles happily, giggles, "Nice to meet you as well."

Archie chuckles a little, nodding, "I can see you hardly hold yourself up." 

Lexie was nervously laughing, and she shook her head at him and said, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I get that. It's quite a surprise to everyone," Archie said with a smile and continued talking. "Mhm, now I must show you more around the castle. So follow me." Archie said happily and leaning her to the next room. Lexie smiled and followed him and said.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

As Archie showed her around, that song from Annie played in her head, Archie shows her the big kitchen and dining room, where she will eat, the castle had a lot to do with Zeus and God. Lexie herself didn't go to church that often, but Lexie knows some of the Bible, and she had her First Communion. But this castle was very religious, and that didn't bother Lexie, she liked knowing when she died she'll go somewhere and her spirit will live on. Archie showed her more around the castle, showing her a room that had a piano and that if she wanted to, she could learn how to play it, and Lexie always wanted to know how to play an instrument. So Lexie said yes to that, Archie showed other sitting areas and a living room that had a big tv and taught her a lot of bedrooms and a lot of bathrooms. Then Archie leads her to an art room. Lexie was delighted to have her own art room to practice drawing and painting. Archie also said that she has an art teacher, so she can learn more things. She was so happy, she always loved art. Archie had led Lexie up a lot of stairs to the top tower of the castle, opening the door and showing her own room, it had London and Paris theme with the colors blue and white and a new desk, new wardrobe, new everything and a window that had a great view of the land and the mountains. Lexie jumped on the bed, smiling happily and screamed out for happiness.

"Archie, this room is absolutely beautiful! It's totally me! How did you guys know?"

"Well, you know the government knows things about you and most everyone. And they had kept this a secret until everything was ready for you."

"Wait... What? How long have they known this?" Lexie now looked a bit taken back with this new information. "Did my parents know this for a long time as a while?"

"Umm... I don't really know." That was kind of a lie, the government a few months ago told him about this job, but until now he didn't know it was for a princess.

"Something, my mom, said still is bugging me. She said my dad had to follow orders." Lexie said suspiciously. 

"Oh? Sorry, Lexie. But I don't know.." Archie said truthfully and put his hands behind his back, and then he went out of the room and grabbed something and brought it to Lexie. It was a kitten. Lexie looked at the kitten and took it and said in a high voice.

"Oh my god! A kitten! For me?! Thank you so much!" Lexie cuddles the kitten gently and pets his head, and he meows she looks at his collar, "Tiger. That is a great name." 

"Alright, you have fun now. Breakfast will be done shortly." Niles said and walked back down the stairs. Lexie smiled after him and jumped back onto her bed with Tiger, squeals again out of happiness, she never been so happy and felt like a spoiled kid. But she wasn't, she just got lucky, but she did wonder how is this all happening? Was this all just a wonderful dream? How was her, a normal girl turning into a Princess in one day? Maybe she should ask Niles, would he even know? Lexie pets Tiger as they both played on her bed, and then Lexie got up, went to her closet, it was a walk-in closet, her jaw dropped at the site of it, there were new clothes and new shoes. Then Lexie saw another button under the light switch, she pressed it, and a draw opened, three crowns were in it, she almost forgot about the crown they had found that was on her head the whole time. Lexie took off the crown and put on the empty holder, then two doors opened to reveal a large crown and staff. Lexie's jaw dropped again, it was her Queen crown. Lexie carefully put the crown she already had on the empty spot and gently grabbed the blue crown and put on her head, then looked in the mirror. Lexie just realized Archie said breakfasts and that meant it was the next day. She needs to get the dress into something else because she had her school clothes on from yesterday. Lexie looked through the clothes, finding a light brown shirt and jeans, and Lexie also considers a lot of flower crowns. Lexie put on an owl ring and had light brown boots with a silver flower crown. Lexie looked at herself in the mirror once again, she felt like a Princess now and kind of looked like one.


	5. Everything Gonna Be Different Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while having a Annie song in my head.

Lexie went down the stairs of the tower, taking deep breaths in and out, this would be her life now, living in a castle and ruling a big Universe of a lot of people and aliens, if there were any out there. Maybe there is, if not, then she is just ruling over space in the whole Universe. This was a lot to take in for a 10-year-old girl. Being a princess of the entire Universe and taking care of problems and people, then some people who also want to take her place and kill her now. Lexie probably is now one of the biggest targets ever in the whole Universe. This was going through Lexie's head as she finally reached the dining room with a big long table, and there was a plate at the end of the table with a nice looking food. Head of the table too? Everything is really going to be different now. Lexie has been repeating that in her head for the last few minutes and she was more scared of this job. Was a schoolgirl really ready for the most prominent role in the Universe? Lexie was eating now, being quiet because no one else was eating with her, just Sam and Mark were at the doors guarding it. Archie was pouring her milk, and Lexie looked over at him. "Archie?"

"Yes, miss?" Archie smiles at Lexie, putting the milk down on the table.

Lexie smiled, right-back said. "Is just us here? Just call me, Lexie."

"No, your maids, me and one more person on her way. She'll be your nanny on weekends and sometimes on vacation. Alright, I'll call you, Lexie, then," Archie grinned at Lexie, having his hands together. 

"A nanny?" Lexie said confused 

"Yes, to look after you" Archie chuckled at Lexie

"I never had a nanny before," Lexie said.

Archie had a warming smile and said, "Don't worry. I met her already. She is really nice, like Marry Poppies." 

There was a knocking on the front doors, and Archie walked over to the door, and Lexie followed behind him as he opened the door a more Boston action came there, "Oh hello again, Archie."

"Ivy, welcome." Archie smiled at Ivy and walked into the room with her. Ivy looked around, amazement. She looked the same age as Lexie's mom, maybe younger with light skin and chestnut hair. Ivy was smiling big at Lexie. "I'm so honored to meet you!"

"An honor to meet you as well. It's nice to meet another Boston person," Lexie said proudly.

"Oh? Are you from Boston as well? Maybe that's why they picked me. In case you get homesick." Ivy said warmly, and Archie smiled at the two girls.

"Everything is gonna be different," Lexie said with a slight smile and then spoke again. "I'm going to take the title, I guess," Lexie said with a sigh.

"You know you have a choice." Archie looked at Lexie with a smile and Lexie looked at him and pushes up her glasses, Archie smiles, and proceeds, "You have a choice. Not to have this all."

"But I do want this," Lexie said and then thought for a moment. "Whoever discussed, I was chosen for this. Even though I won't see my friends anymore." Lexie said in a harsh voice, smiling and her hands on her hips.

"As Archie said, you do have a choice. Always remember that" Ivy said to Lexie and her hand on her shoulder.

"I know. But this is my choice."

"Are you sure?" Archie was looking at Lexie with caring eyes.

Lexie nodded, and Archie showed Ivy to her room, and she loved her room with a big bed and closet. Lexie was thinking to herself back to her friends and home, everyone will know she was a princess. It was the year 2009, and Lexie was only 10, but Lexie was the Princess of the whole Universe. On Monday she'll be at school, but she'll be a princess, with a nanny and butler also a big castle in Germany. Will, the paparazzi, follow her everywhere now, and if Lexie did something really bad or stupid or embarrassing, everyone would know about it. How the heck does she keep paparazzi away? Well, she was a Princess, she could just ask them to back off. Lexie smiled to herself, and Archie gave her a gift. It was a brand new phone, a galaxy phone. She put everyone's number into that new phone, it wasn't crappy at all. It was the news 2009 galaxy phone. Lexie laid in bed that night after a great day and a great dinner, smiling and looking at her phone. A new life. A great unique experience. What could go wrong?

Back with the gods, Zeus was talking to Apollo. They were fighting because Apollo didn't like how Zeus turned his little girl into a princess without telling him. But Zeus only fought back with how Apollo kept her a big secret and how it was his fault now she had no memories of being a demigod or being the daughter of a god. Kelly, who was Lexie's mother, was so depressed and missing her daughter also was so worried about her. Apollo tries to keep her calm as he talked to Zeus, Ryan was sleeping back home with his grandparents on his mom's side. The Dark One was hiding and overhearing this, he smirked at the idea, his nephew Apollo has been keeping his girl a secret, and now she was the Princess of the Universe? What about him? Now his hair got fire, and he growled to himself, went back down to the underworld. He had to kill this girl for the crown, but he had to wait out because he just couldn't do that out the blue right when she was turning into a princess. The Dark One smirked, the idea was, waiting a month or two, then he will send his little helpers. He chuckled to himself with such an evil laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
